Plan to save the world
by lanski12
Summary: A man named Kode Smith wants Zoe dead so he can take over the world because she has a special power but takuya keeps saving her will, Kode kill zoe or will takuya save the day Takumi
1. Chapter 1

Me-Hey people I decided to make a new story since high school drama is finished and I couldn't think of any ideas for star life or the digimon channel so her it is my new story

**Takuya-Hey I'm gonna be awesome again**

**Me-What did I tell you your not awesome I am but sometimes my awesomeness tends to rub off on other people**

"**Koji walks in the room" Koji-Whatever**

**Me-See he is awesome **

**Takuya-Lets get on with the story already**

Me-Wait I have to tell them what it is about, if you have ever seen the show Inuyasha takuya has his powers but the storyline is completely at the beginning of the show before he get his sword and stuff, and incase you didn't know what that is its super strength he can run at least one hundred mile per hour he has amazing stamina, fangs and claws oh and he has the senses of a dog but anyway here it is

"Did you find the girl" asked a dark figure sitting in a chair

"Yes but sir she doesn't even know about her powers yet" said a Tall Man

"I know that but if she figures out then it would destroy my plans and you would die" said the man

"Yes sir I understand I will send out the demon wolves" said the tall man

With Zoe

"Hey Zoe how does it fell to be fifteen" said Erika

"Pretty good but next year it will be better because I will be sixteen and able to drive" said Zoe

"Yeah me too" said Jessica

"Well you guys I better get home I have to watch my little brother, while my parents go out" said Zoe

"Yeah but your birthday party yesterday was really fun" said Erika

"Thanks, and I will see you guys tomorrow" said Zoe

Zoe then began to walk home until she heard a soft growl behind her so she walked faster than before and then began running but the faster she got the louder the growls were and then she tripped in a puddle and the animal had her pinned down.

IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER said a man with brunette hair as he killed one of the wolves

"Roar" said the other wolf as it saw its fallen comrade

"Huh your not so tough, when you pick on someone stronger than you" said the man

The wolf then jumped straight for the guy and he kicked it down after dodging the wolf.

BLADES OF BLOOD said the boy as he killed the wolf

"Who are you?" said zoe standing up

"My name is takuya kanbara, and you are" he asked

"My name is Zoe Orimoto and thanks for saving me," she said

"No problem, its what I do" he said

Zoe couldn't help but stare at the boy as he smiled but the cops came because they heard screaming and her dad was one of them, and takuya jumped to the top of a building before anyone could see him.

"Zoe what happened" asked her dad

"There were some wolves that attacked me but a boy saved me" she replied

"What was his name" he asked

"He said his name was takuya kanbara" said Zoe

"Come on zoe lets get you home" said her dad as he put her in the car

Zoe then got home took a shower and went to bed but all she could think about was that guy takuya kanbara, she then was woken up by her annoying yet helpful brother.

"Hey Zoe its time for you to get up or else you'll be late" said Tyler

"Alright Tyler thank" said zoe getting out of the bed\

"Hey wait its Friday" said Tyler so pay up

"Alright here you go" said zoe giving him a snicker from off her dresser

Later at school

"Hey Zoe I heard you got attacked on your way home yesterday" said Zack

"Yeah but I got saved" said Zoe

"By who" said Jess?

"His name was Takuya Kanbara" said zoe

"The Takuya Kanbara, the one who goes around saving people and leaving without a trace" said Zack in awe

"Yep I guess so" said Zoe

"Was he cute" said Erika

Zoe blushed at that question.

"Yeah he kind of was" replied Zoe

"Man I wish I could meet him' said Jess

"Well we have to go the empire state building for a trip today" said Zack

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" said zoe

"Last call for students going to the state building" said a teacher waving her arms around

"Come on you guys lets go" said zoe

After a long and very boring trip they finally got there and saw what it looked like from the inside, but when they got to the top floor that's when everything went wrong.

"What the hell is that" said Zack pointing at an incoming object

"I don't know but maybe we should back up" said Jess

Everyone backed up except zoe who was looking some where else.

"Zoe get down" screamed Zack

"What" said Zoe but then she saw a crane right in front of her and it smashed through the building, and Zoe's friends were able to get out but she was to close to the edge to get away

"Zoe" screamed Erika

"I'm okay just go" said Zoe hanging onto a wire

Just then a boy came jumping onto thing trying to get to where zoe was at.

"Takuya" Zoe yelled

"Just hang on, I'm almost there" he replied

"Thank goodness you're here" said Zoe

"No time to talk just grab onto m hand" said takuya reaching out to her

Just as zoe grabbed takuya's hand the wire snapped as they both starting falling at incredible speeds, but then takuya sank his claws into the building which slowed down the fall and then stopped it but they were still suspended .

"I want you to climb on my back" said takuya as he tossed her upon the air

"Okay what are you gonna doooo" said Zoe as takuya jumped of the building

"Hang on" said takuya

Just then a helicopter dropped a ladder for them and takuya barley grabbed on to it, as he climbed up, and as soon as they got to four hundred feet from the ground takuya grabbed Zoe's hand and jumped out.

"What are you doing" screamed Zoe

"Don't worry I'm used to this" said takuya

They soon hit the ground in the park where they thought no one was around.

"Thank you for saving me again" said Zoe

"Like I said before no problem" said takuya

Just as he was about to jump away Zoe grabbed his are and kissed him.

"Takuya just stood there for a few seconds until he realized what happened.

"That was for saving me twice" said Zoe

"Say cheese" said a reporter

Well how do you like the story so far, I think I did pretty good if you ask me, anyway read and review and tell me how you liked the story.


	2. The Mall

**Me-What's up people I'm back and I'm going to let takuya take it from here**

**Takuya-lance wants me to say something stupid but I'm not gonna because he makes me sound like and idiot and I he said I wasn't awesome**

**Me-Well since you want to act likes a bitch we will just start the story**

"Wait who are you" said Zoe talking to the photographer

"I'm the man who is gonna get a whole lot richer form this picture" said the man

"How would you get rich from one picture" asked takuya

"My boss is giving away ten thousand dollars to see you kiss a girl," said the ma

"Why is it so important to see me kiss someone" said takuya

"Because seeing celebrities doing things make a lot of money," said the man

"Wait you people think I'm a celebrity," said takuya

"Yes," said Zoe and the man

"Man I never knew that" said takuya

Just then a police car came and when takuya was about o jump away the man came out and told him to stop.

'Wait thank you for saving my daughter" said the police officer

"Its no problem" said takuya

"What is your name?" said the man

"Its takuya why" said takuya

"Because the mayor wants to give you the key to the city and I think you really deserve" said Zoe's dad

"Thanks your daughter is a nice girl" said takuya

Just then takuya jumped away and zoe got in her dads car and drove home

The Next Day

It was a Saturday so Zoe was planning on sleeping in but her dad yelling her name waked her up.

"Yes daddy" said Zoe with a tired look on her face

"What is this?" said her dad pointing to the newspaper with the headline superhero has a girl with the picture of Zoe kissing Takuya

"Well that was um" said zoe

"You know how I feel about buys but since he saved your life twice I guess I can let you date him" said Zoe's dad

Then Zoe's cell phone rang and it was her friend Erika asking her did she want to go out to the mall and Zoe said yes.

"So your dating Takuya" said Erika

"Well I am, and he is always saving me" said Zoe

"It must be fun" said Erika

Just then takuya came threw the sky and landed right in front of Zoe and Erika.

"Takuya what are you doing here" said Zoe

"I came to talk to you" said Takuya

"Okay how about I leave you two alone" said Erika

"Thank, so takuya what did you want to talk to me about" said Zoe

"it seems that we are dating" said Takuya Smiling

"Yeah but are we" asked Zoe

"I don't know do you wanna be" asked takuya smiling

"Sure I guess so" said Zoe blushing

"Wait a sec there is something coming" said takuya looking around

"What is it, is it big" asked Zoe

"Quiet I can hear it coming and it is huge" said Takuya

"Takuya I don't hear anything" said Zoe

"Everybody run there is something huge coming" said a man running into the mall

"What did I tell you" said Takuya smiling

Just then an enormous demon broke the walls of the mall and started stepping on stores and machines.

"Stand back Zoe I will handle this" said Takuya

IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER said takuya aiming for the demons head but it put up its large arm and blocked his attack, and sent him flying

"Takuya are you okay" said Zoe

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied

"Takuya your arm is bleeding" screamed Zoe

"Good that just what I needed" said Takuya

BLADES OF BLLOD said takuya sending them right In the demons eye

"Roar" said The demon as it staggered backward and then fell

"Got em" said takuya as he turned around to face Zoe

"Takuya watch out for his foot" yelled Zoe

"No" said Takuya as the demon stepped on him

"TAKUYA" Zoe screamed

"Get the hell of me" said Takuya as he lifted the demon and threw him

"Roar" said The demon as it crushed the entrance to the mall

"Why don't you just die" said Takuya as he stabbed a pole in the demon's thought

"AAAAHHHHHH" said the demon

IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER said Takuya as he aimed for the demon's head for the second time but this time he killed it and blood leaked out of its head.

"Thank goodness your okay" said Zoe as she looked at him

"Yeah I didn't think he would die" said Takuya

"Takuya your arm is bleeding bad" said Zoe

"Yeah its nothing" said takuya

"I will go find you a bandage" said Zoe walking away

"Man where do all these demons come form" thought takuya

"AAAAHHHHH" screamed Zoe as she was carried off by a bird demon

"Damn why does every attack today: said Takuya as he ran off to get her

Takuya stayed close to the bird because of his speed but he could never jump high enough because every time he jumped the bird would fly higher.

"Takuya help" yelled Zoe

"I'm coming" said takuya as he jumped but then he grabbed the birds tail and pulled it down

Thanks you" said Zoe as they landed

"Eat this you bastard" said takuya as he punched the bird and sent it flying through the building

Zoe then kissed him and he picked her up and jumped away.

Me-Well that was the end of the chapter and the next chapter takuya is gonna tell Zoe about how he got his powers, and why he saves people

**Takuya-Yeah because I'm awesome**

**Me-Dammit takuya the hell did I tell you your starting to piss me off now**

**Zoe-Yeah and you know what happened the last time lance got pissed off**

**Flashback**

**Me-Dammit why isn't my computer working "I throw it threw a wall and I punch some random old guy**

**Takuya-Oh yeah that man is still in the hospital**

**Zoe-Yeah and you better hope he doesn't press charges**

**Old Man-Hello I'm the amn you punched and I'm gonna press charges so I will see you ass in court**

**Me-Oh know you don't :I punch him again" Takuya and Zoe hide the body**

**Takuya and Zoe-Okay**


	3. Enter Koji

Me-Welcome to another chapter of plan to save the world and I could not think of a better title so if anyone has a better title

**Takuya-Yeah this title really sucks**

**Me-Shut the hell up I don't need you insulting me I'm just gonna get on with the damn story**

City Hall

"Takuya Kanbara, you have saved our people countless times and have never asked for anything so for this I reward you the key to the city" said The Mayor

"Thanks I just wouldn't feel right if I let people die" said Takuya

"Well it's a go.." said the mayor

BOOM

Then came out a man about the same age as takuya with black hair and blue eyes with black and blue clothes on.

"Its you" said Takuya

"Its good to see you to but don't I get more of a welcome" said the boy

"Shut the hell up, and what are you doing here" said takuya

"I heard you were getting a reward so I decided to come see what it was about" said the boy

"Get out of here Koji before I make you leave" said takuya

"Make me leave is that anyway to treat your brother" asked Koji

IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER said takuya aiming at koji but he easily dodged it

POSION CLAW said Koji as he put his hand through takuya's stomach

"Ah" said Takuya knelling down

"Did you honestly think you could kill me that easily" said Koji Laughing

"Wasn't trying to kill you yet but now I am BLADES OF BLOOD" said takuya but he still missed koji

"Your not fast enough to kill me you need more strength but you will never be strong enough to kill me" said Koji

"Tell me what you really came for" said Takuya still on his knees

'There is a sword that I'm looking for and I need you to tell me where it is" said Koji

"I don't know where any damn sword is " said Takuya

"Don't lie to me" said Koji as he quickly dashed up to takuya and smashed him into the ground

"Ahhh" yelled Takuya

"Takuya get up" yelled Zoe

"Now I will ask you one more time where is the sword" said Koji

"I don't know about any goddamn sword and I already told you that" said takuya

"Fine then you die" said Koji

Just when koji was about to finish him off takuya's eye began to flash and a portal opened up and koji got off of him and entered it.

"Looks like this is you lucky day" said Koji and when koji was about to walk into the portal

"Your not going anywhere you bastard" said Takuya as he pushed Koji into the portal and he fell in

"Takuya" screamed Zoe as she ran into the portal and it closed behind her

"No my daughter" said Zoe's dad as he ran towards where the portal had been

Inside The Portal

"Zoe what are you doing here" said takuya

"I came in here to help you" said Zoe

"Its to dangerous for you to be here so I want you to go back" said Takuya

"Go back where the portal closed" replied Zoe

"Damn well just stay close to me and watch out" said Takuya

"They soon saw that they were in a bone yard full of demons bone and flying birds, and they soon saw a flying bone bird and they jumped on its back, and flew towards a giant skeleton that was shaped a lot like a dog, and they saw koji there.

"There that bastard is" said Takuya still clutching his stomach

"Takuya you shouldn't fight him with that hole in your stomach" said a worried Zoe

"No I have to kill him here and now or he will just keep coming back" said Takuya

When they finally got there they saw koji waiting they're looking at a sword stuck in a rock, looking at his hand.

"What give I thought you were so anxious to get that damn sword that you almost killed about so why you standing there" asked Takuya

"Because when I try to pull the sword out it burn my flesh, a lot" said Koji

"So isn't that funny, lets get out of here Zoe" said takuya

"I came here to get this sword but I cant and I will make sure you don't get it either, so you will die" said Koji

"Oh yeah your mad now" said Takuya

POSION CLAW " said Koji rushing towards takuya but he was barley able to dodge it

Just then Zoe pulled the sword out the rock with ease and started to swing it around like it was a toy.

"Zoe how the hell did you do that" said Takuya

"That girl must die now" said Koji as he ran towards her

"Oh no you don't" said Takuya running faster than he ever did and he caught koji right in the jaw

"Zoe hand me the sword" said Takuya

"Okay" said Zoe

"Man this sword is a rusty piece of crap" said takuya

POSION CLAW said Koji but takuya put the sword in front of him and it put up a barrier

"Zoe get back so I can protect you" said Takuya and just then the sword transformed into a large falcon like sword and it weighed about two tons but takuya could hold it with one hand.

Just then Koji Transformed into a giant dog and takuya easily cut his arm off and cut his chest and sent koji flying away and then a portal opened up in front if them and the got back to earth.

"Zoe are you okay" her dad asked

"Yeah dad takuya kept me safe the whole time" said Zoe

"Thank you takuya I don't know how I will repay you" said Zoe's dad

"You could give me five bucks I'm kinda hungry' replied Takuya

**Me-Yeah I know that chapter was random but I needed him to find the sword so I did what they did in Inuyasha but don't worry next chapter the story will be back on tract, oh and some of the thing might be a little of but anyway peace lance out**


	4. Story of the New Moon part 1

**Me-Welcome back to plan to save the world and if have a better title then please let me know**

**Takuya-Please there are plenty of titles that you could uses your just to stupid to think of one**

**Me-That maybe true but you cant talk to your boss like that**

**Takuya-You pay me twenty six damn dollars I could get a job at mc downalds and get paid way more than this**

**Me-But you have a contract on your ass so you cant quit**

**Takuya-Yeah I know and I'm pissed about and I'm gonna get that contract removed forcefully**

**Me-How I don't pay you enough to even eat fast food now go jump off a cliff**

**Takuya-But**

**Me-I said Jump Dammit and don't give me attitude**

**Takuya-alright can I have a parachute**

**Me-No that would be way too safe now jump**

**Zoe-Lance you shouldn't make Takuya do that**

**Takuya-Thank you Zoe**

**Zoe-Without these two hundred and fifty pound weights tied to each of his ankles**

**Takuya-Zoe I thought you loved me**

**Zoe-I do but its called tough love so here tie these to your ankles and jump you cute idiot**

"**Takuya runs and jumps off a cliff with the eight around his ankles"**

**Me-Bet you fifty bucks that he doesn't makes it out alive **

**Zoe-Your one my Takuya isn't some fat wuss like Jp he will make it out**

**Jp-Zoe how could you say that about me I thought we were friends**

**Zoe-We are Jp its that you a wuss and Takuya isn't **

**Me-before Jp starts crying lets get on with the story**

"Man Takuya you really like swinging that sword don't you" asked Zoe

"Yeah its cool and did you see how easily I beat Koji once I got it" replied Takuya still swinging his sword around

"Yeah I remember how you almost died protecting me" said Zoe as she turned Takuya around and kissed him

"Yeah well what kind of guy would I be if I didn't protect you" asked Takuya

"A jerk" said Zoe smiling

"Hey do you hear that" asked Takuya as Zoe turned around

"No Takuya I don't hear any.. " said Zoe as she turned around and saw that Takuya was no where in sight and that it was starting getting dark

Koo, Koo" said An owl that's cared Zoe

"Takuya this isn't funny come out I'm starting to get scared" said Zoe

Just then Takuya popped out in front of her and grabbed her by the hand and started to run

"Come on Zoe we need to get out of her right now, because something is gonna happen tonight" said Takuya as he pulled Zoe on his back

"Takuya what's going on what is so bad about tonight" said Zoe

"I'll tell you later but know we have to go" said Takuya as he started to jump through the trees

While they were jumping a swarm if demons bees came out so Takuya pulled out his tetsagi and slashed through them and when they got to a clearing In the forest Takuya jumped but then his tetsagi transformed back into its rusty form and they began to fall out of the sky

"Shit not know its too soon" said Takuya falling with Zoe on his back

"Takuya why are we falling" said Zoe screaming

"Hold On Zoe its gonna be a tough landing" said Takuya as they plunged down towards the ground

They soon landed in a large lake that was in the middle of the clearing

"Whew I thought we were goners for a second" said Takuya still in the water

"Wow Takuya your hair is black, what the hell happened to you" asked Zoe as Takuya began to pull her out of the water

"Zoe I'm gonna tell you a secret that you can't tell anybody" said Takuya with a serious look on his face

"Sure you can tell me anything" replied Zoe

"Every month on a full moon I transform" said Takuya

"Into what a monster and demon" asked Zoe

"No a human" said Takuya

"A human, what are you right now" said Zoe

"Right now I am a human but I am usually a half demon, my mother was a human and my father was a demon, and he died the night I was born but my mother died when I was still young" said Takuya

"That's so sad but wait don't demons have a very long lifespan, how old are you exactly" said Zoe

"I was born two hundred years ago, but I can live a very long time so that is why I still look so young" said Takuya

"So wait when I die you will still be you won't you" asked Zoe with a sas expression on her face

"Yeah that true unless something happens to me before that, like I'm killed or I decide to commit suicide" said Takuya

'What about illness" asked Zoe

"I'm immune to any kind of illness" said Takuya

"It must be amazing, to be like that" said Zoe

"Yeah besides that fact that everyone around me dies before me, and that people ridicule me because of what I am" said Takuya

"Your childhood must have been awful, but I'm here know and I want to become a half demon just like you" said Zoe

""No Zoe that is impossible you have to be born this way" said Takuya with a tear in his eye

"Oh well at least I will get to be with you until the day I die" said Zoe

"Yeah that's true" said Takuya

And just when they were about to kiss

Boom ,Boom ,Boom

"Zoe get down something huge is coming our way and I cant kill it while I'm in my human form" said Takuya

"Okay Takuya I will" replied Zoe

**Me-Yeah I think I will cut it off right there and if you don't hate me to much then review, and I was planning to put the fighting scene In this chapter but I'm just so damn tired so I will just end it know**

**Takuya-Next time night of the new moon part two**

**Me-Hey I was gonna say that you jerk**

**Takuya-Yeah but you made me jump off a cliff with 250 pound weights around my ankles**

**Me-That just reminds me you survived so now I owe Zoe fifty bucks, dammit Takuya couldn't you have died**

**Takuya-You are so mean to me**

**Zoe-Yeah you are mean now pay me my fifty bucks**

**Takuya-Hey I don't think those weights were heavy enough how about we double it or nothing, if Takuya survives with five hundred pound weights around his ankles this I will give you a hundred bucks**

**Zoe-deal**


	5. Story Of the New Moon part 2

**Me-Well it looks like lanski12andkyosukenanbusucks is back, and still hates me, I feel pretty cool right know knowing that someone dedicated and account to me **

**Takuya-Its not just about you, you selfish bastard there is also another author whose name is in that account**

**Me-I was getting to that now quit interrupting me, anyway there is also another writer that it is about and his name is kyosuke nanbu and he is a pretty good writer too so why do you have to hate so instead if being a bitch about it why don't you write a story and hope it doesn't suck **

**Takuya-Man I hate when you get like this because you always take your anger out on me later**

**Me-SHUT UP NO I DON'T GET MAD LETS GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY**

"Man Takuya your childhood was pretty bad but I'm here know and I want to make your life as good as possible" said Zoe

"Yeah its okay now that I've got you here with me" said Takuya as he hugged Zoe

Boom, Boom, Boom

"What the hell is that" asked Takuya

"Just wait and we will see" said Zoe ducking

Then a large ogre type creature came out with his pet Lion searching for something

"I will find that damn half demon if it kills him ha-ha I crack myself up" said the demon

"Takuya what did you do to him to make him so mad" asked Zoe

"I don't know but he sure has a hell of a timing to show up when I'm human" said Takuya

"There you are half demon" said The ogre as he swung his sword at Takuya

"Shit" said Takuya as he pushed Zoe out of the way

"What's this I see your human now" said the ogre

"Yeah but you wont live long enough to tell anyone about it" said Takuya as he swung a tree branch at the ogre which broke against the ogres body with ease

"ha is that all you have" said The Ogre as he slashed Takuya with his claws

"Takuya are you okay" asked Zoe as she ran over to him

"Move bitch" said The ogre as tried to Zoe but Takuya jumped in the way knocking him Unconscious

"Takuya" screamed Zoe

The Ogre picked Takuya up with one hand and Zoe with the other and carried them off to there to his lair where they might die.

**2 hours later**

"Takuya wake up, hurry" said Zoe whispering

"What happened and why are we hanging up" said Takuya

"That ogre tied us up and now we are stuck here" said Zoe still whispering

"I see you two have finally woken up, and as you can see you are tied up and you will not escape, I will explain it to you, right now you are laying down on the floor and every minute the ceiling will go lower until you die" said The ogre smiling as he pressed the button the activated the machine

"When exactly is the ceiling supposed to crush us" asked Takuya

"As soon as the sun rises the ray will make the ceiling crush you, and I will have revenge for killing my brother" said The ogre

"Oh that's right I did lay your brothers ass out with one punch, and had his ass begging for mercy" said Takuya smiling

"Takuya what are you doing do you want him to kill us faster than he has too" said Zoe with sweat drops on her face

"Don't worry Zoe when the sun comes up I get my powers back, and I can bust us out" Takuya whispered

"Stop whispering before I decide to kill both of you right now and just let the ceiling crush your dead bodies" said the ogre becoming angry

"Sorry we were just talking about how much of a wuss you are" said Zoe smiling

"What did you say you little bitch do you want to die this fucking early, and then I will eat your goddamn bones and wipe my ass with your skin" said the ogre becoming frustrated by the constant insults

The ceiling as very close to the ground they were laying on by now but so was the sun coming up, and Takuya would regain his powers.

"Hey Zoe incase we don't make it out I'm really glad I met you" said Takuya as he leaned over to kiss her just in case

"Time for you to die" said The ogre as the ceiling crushed Takuya and Zoe but at the same time the sun came up and the ceiling began to lift up

"You were not gonna kill me" said Takuya as he was slowly lifting the ceiling off of him

"Die" said The ogre as he threw a sword at Takuya

"Oh no you don't" said Takuya as he held the ceiling up with one hand and pulled his tetsagi out with his other hand and blocked the sword and dashed forward and killed the ogre with one slash without ever dropping the ceiling

"Takuya you did it " said Zoe as the ogres two halves fell and she ran towards him and hugged him

"And you thought we were gonna die" said Takuya smiling

"What that was you big liar" said Zoe

"Whatever you say but lets get out of her before people start to worry" said Takuya

"Yeah and I wont tell anyone how the mighty Takuya's cried at the face of danger" said Zoe

"Wait I never cried" replied Takuya

"Well the only people who know that is the ogre and me and you, and he is dead" said Zoe

"DON'T GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE THAT THEY WILL START TO THINK THAT I'M A PUNK" yelled Takuya

"Alright tough guy better hope that no one hears about you crying" said Zoe

**Well that the end of the chapter and I just wanted to introduce Takuya's powers and weaknesses but know I'm going to make a real plot and it involves that guy from the first chapter, and remember that lanski12andkyosukenanbusucks is a bitch and kyosuke keep up the good work man**


	6. Wind Scar

**I haven't updated this story in like a month so I thought why not update it now**

**Takuya-We knew you wouldn't update anytime soon **

**Zoe-Yeah I hate agreeing with Takuya but he is right**

**Me-You know what Takuya go jump the surface of the moon without a space suit**

**Takuya-I would either die from lack of oxygen or would go insane from floating into space for so long, and eventually run into something that kills me**

**Zoe-Wow Takuya when did you become so smart**

**Me-Anyway get your ass to that moon right now**

**Takuya-How can I afford to get there you don't pay me enough remember **

**Me-Oh yeah you know what we will strap you to a rocket that I "purchase"**

**Zoe-Why did you put quotes around purchase**

**Me-Don't worry about it but anyway stay tuned and we will strap Takuya to a rocket at the end of the chapter so peace peoples**

**Takuya-There is no s at the end of people**

**Me-Shut the hell up Takuya now go steal I mean "buy" me a rocket to strap you to NOW**

**5 Months Later**

Bang

(Zoe suddenly bolts from her sleep) "What the hell was that" said Zoe, She suddenly sees Takuya at her window smiling "Takuya do you know that it is 4 o'clock in the morning and that I have to wake up at 6" said Zoe

"Yeah you told me but I got bored so I came to visit you" replied Takuya "But if you want to go back to sleep then be with me then I guess I will go" said Takuya as he turned around smiling

"Fine Takuya I'm awake now Takuya so what do you want to do" asked Zoe

"Well we could do this" said Takuya as he locked Zoe's door then dashed forward and started to tickle Zoe

"Ah Takuya stop it" said Zoe abnormally loud while laughing

"Don't resist me Zoe" said Takuya also loudly and he put his hands in her shirt so he could tickle her better

"Takuya get your hands out of my shirt" said Zoe still laughing

The Whole time Zoe's dad was at the door infuriated by the fact the he was hearing and he couldn't open the door because Takuya had locked on top of the fact that he misinterpreted Zoe's laughs for cry's ,so he was really pissed off by now and had gotten his key to Zoe's room and a baseball bat.

"I've got you now" said Zoe's dad as he came into the room and saw Zoe's shirt half way off with Takuya's hand under her shirt while he was on top of her

"Wait Mr. Orimoto its not what it looks like" said Takuya getting off Zoe

"Get the hell off my daughter you bastard" said Mr. Orimoto as he cracked the bat against Takuya's head which only ended up with the bat breaking

"Was that called for" said Takuya

"Wait your Takuya and your on top of my dam daughter, I thought I could trust you, I even invited you into my house" said Mr. Orimoto

"What is all the commotion" said Mrs. Orimoto walking into the room

"He was on top of Zoe and his hands inside her shirt" said Mr. Orimoto

"WHAT" said Mrs. Orimoto

"Wait mom its not what you think he was just tickling me" said Zoe

"Like that's any better and why is he in your room at 4 am" asked Mrs. Orimoto

"Because he got bored: said Zoe with a fake smile

"Why don't you go to sleep Takuya" asked Mrs. Orimoto

"Because I only sleep every once in a while" said Takuya

"How often is every once in a while" asked Mrs. Orimoto

"Every few day but I thought I would visit Zoe again" said Takuya

"What do you mean again, how often do you visit my daughter" asked Mr. Orimoto

"Once or twice a week depending on how often I sleep" Replied Takuya

"TAKUYA" yelled Zoe

"That's it Zoe you may not see Takuya again and I will have cops following you the whole time and first thing in the morning your getting a pregnancy test" said Zoe's dad with a fierce voice

"Dad I told you we didn't do anything" said Zoe with Tears in her eyes

"OUT" yelled Mr. Orimoto

**Later on that Day**

"Wait so your dad walked in on you and Takuya doing "it" " asked Zoe's friend Jessica

"I keep telling you we didn't do anything why do you insist on saying that" said Zoe

"Its just that you were alone in a bed with him" said Jess

"Well my dad said we can't see each other, and he will have guard" said Zoe

"Well how about we have a girls night out and I will invite him okay" said Jess

"Thanks just me and you and Rita" said Zoe

**Later At Jess's House**

"Damn this is Fun" said Zoe after they watched a movie

"Yeah and so is … " said Jess before being interrupted

Then Four large gorilla like demons broke through the ceiling and grabbed the girls until

"Eat this" said Takuya as he slashed all four demons heads off and landed near Zoe

"Takuya your here" said Zoe

"Yeah are you guys okay" asked Takuya

"Wait Takuya watch out" yelled Rita as the demon punched Takuya through a wall

"Dammit" said Takuya as he stepped through the wall

"ROAR" Yelled the demons

Takuya then dashed towards one of them cut there body in half and then jumped up and cut two more of there heads off.

"Well looks like its just me and you know" said Takuya

Just then he was smashed through the floor and he realized that demons could regenerate themselves.

"Man why the hell can't I kill those bastards" said Takuya

"TAKUYA HELP" yelled the girls

"I'm coming" said Takuya as he jumped through the floor

"ROAR" said all four of the demons

Just then Takuya landed in front of all four of the demons and felt a wind in front of him so he cut it and a large wave of energy destroyed all of them

"Takuya you did it" said Zoe

"Yeah I am Takuya remember" said Takuya Smiling

**For those of you who have seen the inuyasha anime or read the manga that was the wind scar but Takuya doesn't know it yet**

**Takuya-I know now dumbass **

**Me-Yeah but you didn't know before**

**Zoe-Isn't Takuya supposed to be blasting off into space**

**Me-Oh yeah now Takuya will magically be strapped to a rocket**

**Takuya-How the hell (Sees that he is strapped to a rocket)**

**Me-Yeah now count down 5**

**Takuya-Come on don't do this**

**Me-4 **

**Takuya-No I don't want to die**

**Me-3**

**Takuya-Your a bastard**

**Me-2 **

**Takuya-Zoe don't you love me**

**Zoe-Of course I do**

**Me-1 **

**Takuya-Then why would you let me die**

**Zoe-Because I already told you it's tough love**

**Me-Blast Off (It doesn't work) What the hell**

**Takuya-Thank god**

**Me-Oh wait it was ff, now blast off**

**Takuya-Mmmoooommmmmmmmyyyy **

**Me-Damn **


End file.
